The invention relates to a suction or intake system for the combustion air of the motor of a hand-held power tool, especially a disc cutter or cut-off machine.
An intake system for the motor of a hover lawnmower is known from patent specification DE 25 50 165 C3 and has a centrifugal separator. Pre-cleaned air is delivered from the core flow of the centrifugal separator to the air filter disposed downstream of the centrifugal separator.
The underlying objective of the invention is to propose an intake suction system of the aforementioned general type, which is efficient at sucking up dirt and can be readily integrated in a portable power tool.